hyakkaryouranfandomcom-20200214-history
Muneakira Yagyū
Muneakira (柳生宗発) Yagyu is the main protagonist of Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girls. Description The leading man, and a samurai of noble spirit. A master of the Shinkage-ryu fighting style, his main concern is taking over the Yagyu Dojo, as the new Master. The Yagyu family has been teaching the Tokugawa clan swordsmanship for centuries, and Muneakira, or "Mune" for short, aims to keep that tradition strong. Officially under the Tokugawa clan, Muneakira has just gotten to Buou Academic School, (a school where only warrior students can attend, and a breeding ground for Japan's next great leaders), and already he's found himself with a world of problems. He has great skill with a sword, and is a childhood friend of Sen Tokugawa. Appearance Muneakira Yagyu Close.png Muneakira Yagyu Face.png Muneakira Yagyu Faces.png Muneakira Yagyu Stance.png Muneakira Yagyu Head.png Muneakira is usually seen wearing a black trench coat with a scarf around his neck. His height is slightly above average, with a well toned and muscular build. He wears black gloves, and brown shoes and has two white rope bands around both of his forearms. He is almost always is seen wearing this outfit except on a few occasions (such as the time they went to the beach, and he wore a speedo). Muneakira has brown eyes and has greyish hair. He is considered to be very attractive, seeing as his childhood friend Sen Tokugawa has been in love with him for a whole decade, and Yukimura fell in love with him as well. Personality Muneakira is a very caring person and is very kind towards everyone he meets. He is also very forgiving as seen when Konetsugu assaulted him, yet he held no resentment towards her afterwards. Muneakira has great leadership qualities, when shown that he was able to command both Sen and Yukimura, who absolutely hate each other perfectly, and in sync to defeat a giant octopus. Although being a very manly and strong kind of guy, Muneakira has trouble dealing with women and gets very shy and blushes when one of the girls tease him or accidently show him their bodies. His kind heart and innocence has earned him the affection of his "little sister" Jubei Yagyu, who absolutely adores her "big brother" and always tries to be by his side. Plot On a bridge in Japan, Munekeira looks out to the sky and begins to see black formations on the sky and starts to see a big flashing white light heading toward him. He looks closer and sees that it`s a naked woman. He catches the woman, and she begins to awake and calls him ``Big Brother``. She then begins to get closer to him, and finally kisses him, starting the pact between General and Samurai. These events appear to be a premonition of what to come in the future.In present time, Muneakira has just arrived at the Yagyu Dojo, taking pictures of various scenery and buildings. As he opens the dojo, he sees and startles two woman undressing. They scream and throw various objects at him, demanding to know what he is doing there (even though they are the ones tresspassing). Muneakira argues that this is his dojo and they should not be here. One of the woman accuses Muneakira of being a peeping tom, due to the fact that he had a camera in his hand. Muneakira disagreed and said that he does not get pleasure of taking pictures of elementary school kids (when in fact, she is 15 years old). This angered her, and the other woman, who appeared to be her assistant, apologized for having huge breasts. As Muneakira tries to explain the misunderstanding, the other woman pointed her Yari at him, asking him to reveal his identity. Muneakira replied by saying that it is not the way of the samurai to reveal themselves when threatened, and in a split second Muneakira used Shinkage-ryu Secret Technique: Buddadori, to instantly disarm her and clench his fist towards her face. As the woman is startled, Muneakira apologizes and says he should have introduced himself. The flat chested woman prepares to introduce herself first, however Muneakira interupted her and said her name was Sanada Yukimura, which was written on her shirt. Later that evening, the group is seen sitting on the front steps drinking tea together. The assistant woman hands Muneakira his tea, and he apologizes for earlier, calling her Matabei. She shakes her head, and says that she was impressed by his skills. While about to leave, she bumps her head into the door, and scurries off in embaressment. Muneakira then analyzes the situation and determined that she and Matabei snook into the dojo as it was empty, because they were running from the student council. Yukimura agrees with this and claims it was too easy. Muneakira said it wasn't something you should "hold" your chest about, but Yukimura got angry and proclaimed not to make negative comments about her chest. As the conversation continues, she reveals that she has broken into many of the Student Councils facilities, because she is trying to shake up the government, and she is the strongest warrior of the Toyatomo Clan. As Muneakira announces that the Student Council invited him here, Yukimura thinks that he is a spy, and Matabei shows up to attack him. Before Muneakira can explain himself and state his name, they are ambushed by the Student Council. The President of the Armed Disciplinary Commitee, Hattori Hanzo appeared before them, surronded with ninja maidens. She tries to place Yukimura under arrest for tresspassing and breaking into the facilities. Muneakira tries to break up the fight between them, but Hanzo ask who he is, and analyzes him with her Power Level Glasses. No data was found on him, and wonders why an unregistered person is doing in a place like this. She then looks down too see, Yukimura's and Matabei's bra's and clothing on the floor and somehow misunderstands the situation and thinks that Muneakira has been doing "naughty" things to them, even a threesome! As everyone is confused and trying to understand what's going on, a flusttered Hanzo declares that they have violeted the sacred dojo and must be punished. Yukimura then seemlingy surrenders and drops her weapons along with Matabei, (so that Muneakira could get away). Muneakira then remembers an escape route, and uses a flash stun to blind the Disciplinary Commitee, and escapes with Matabei and Yukimura. The group is next seen in a sewage passway, trying to get away from the dojo. Yukimura says that Muneakira is a fool for doing that, and he can no longer say that he had nothing to do with the incident. As they are still running, Matabei senses something, and her senses are correct, because of the Giant Tsunami behind them. They began to run, and eventually ended up on the Tokyo Brigde. As they regain their breaths, the Disciplinary Commitee attacks again and chain up Yukimura and Matabei. Muneakira resolves himself, and cuts the chains saying that Samurai without aspiration are no more than Souless Bug, As the group resolves themselvesto fight the ninjas, a flashing white light engulfs the bridge, and they begin to run. Muneakira stops and sees a naked woman falling from the sky. The events of earlier are now replaying themselves, and the naked woman kisses Muneakira, beginning the pact. As the light fades, a woman in a strange outfit stands before Muneakira, and declares herself to be Jubei Yagyu When the woman declares herself to be a Yagyu, this shocks Muneakira, while at the same time, Hanzo confronts Muneakira about his crimes, and announces that she will take him into custody. As Muneakira tries to explain his situation, Jubei instantly moves towards Hanzo, startling her and grabs her Double Edged Sword. As Hanzo prepares to attack Jubei, Muneakira yells at them to knock it off. Of course this doesn't work, and the two samurai begin to fight with one another. As Muneakira tries again to stop them, he his binded to the ground by a black chain filled with an shadowy blue aura. Yukimura and Matabei then appear and tell Muneakira to quit joking and run away, but he cannot as the chains have him pinned down. They then all look towards the battle, as Hanzo is being toyed with and easily defeated by Jubei. Muneakira comments on how that she hasn't even drawn her sword yet, and yet is able to easily overwhelm Hanzo. As Jubei draws her own katanas, Muneakira screams at Hanzo to run away, but it was already too late as Jubei quickly goes on the offensive again and uses her super human strength and speed to destroy most of the Tokyo Bridge. As Hanzo is laying on the floor defeated, she scans Jubei's power level and is shown, to be at at the incredible level of 5,000,000, which only Master Samurai have. As Jubei prepares to finish off Hanzo, Muneakira screams at her to stop it, but Jubei just smirks and continues, which causes Muneakira to scream at the top of his lungs. This causes Jubei to revert back to her old self, while at the same time, the chains on Muneakira vanish and letting him regain mobility. Jubei lets out a terrifying scream and a black aura decends on the Tokyo Bridge. After the aura disappated, a fully naked Jubei is seen trembling on the floor, as Hanzo prepares to deal the final blow. Muneakira and Yukimura beg her to stop, but Hanzo ignores them and is about to kill Jubei, when a woman yells at Hanzo to stop. A huge boat is seen sailing towards the bridge, with a curvaceous and attractive woman talking. She announces herself to be the Vice President of the Student Council and Muneakira recognizes her voice, and addresses her as Princess Sen. The gang is next seen in the Dojo where Muneakira first arrived. "Princess" Sen, the Vice President of the Student Council is seen lecturing Muneakira and co. about their actions and their consequences. She telle Muneakira that even though their childhood friends, that he shouldn't expect her to take it easy on him. Muneakira accepts this and resigns himself to any punishment that is required. Although Sen said that, her personality shifted from cocky towards jealousy (at how cool and calm Muneakira is, in a life or death situation). Sen grasps a Glaive and weilds it towards Muneakira, in which Muneakira says he is ready to accept his destiny and he is willling to die for what he believes is right. At this moment, Sen completely snaps, and starts to berate Muneakira saying that he is too cocky, and she begins to complain even more that he did not wait for her at the designated meeting place, where they were supposed to meet. All of the spectators begin to realize that's the whole reason she was mad for. Appearently, Sen got to the meeting place 10 minutes before the meeting time and watched him from her hiding place. After she blurrted this out, she begins to blush, telling Muneakira to listen to what she says, in which Muneakira begins to chuckle, saying that it's glad to know she hasn't changed a bit. This causes her to blush once again, and storm out of the room, but not before Muneakira flusters her again by telling her that her skills have greatly improved, making her blush 3 times. Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Generals